camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia Anderson
Personality Sofia is really sweet, she also keeps to herself most of the time. She also is very shy around people she doesn't know. History Cody was 25 and it was one year after his first wife had died. He met Bast/Isis/Nut in a restaurant. They accidentally bumped into each other. Something in her eyes just sparkled, Cody introduced himself as did she, her name was Bethany she had told him. After dinner finished he took her home to his place they spent the whole night alone. Cody would have liked to think of her as a rebound girl because when he awoke the next morning she was gone. 9 Months later she came back with a baby girl. She had already named her Sofia. Cody didn't mind and then the woman left again. He was then blindsided by that and was very mad, he tried not to take it out on the child. When Sofia got older she always wanted a cat so Cody bought her one, he was a tiger cat and Sofia loved him.The cat that she named Rio was very protective of her and hated being away from her. He also hated it when she went to school. Sofia always thought of herself as an outcast but that didn't bother her. When Sofia was 13 she started gaining more scenes. Sofia could see some the the smallest things that no normal human eye could see. She also had amazing reflexes and could hear extremely well. Then everything bad happened at 14 1/2. She was attacked and to her surprise Rio helped her. He did some stuff she couldn't even explain. Then she passed out. When she woke up she was somewhere unfamiliar. Then someone told her that she was at Camp Pyramid for children of Egyptian Gods Powers Offensive Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive Children of Bast are more powerful during the night Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Traits Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall Children of Bast tend to love cats Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones Children of Bast generally more active at night